The Cuban Druglord
"I have come here to sell drugs, and kill Americans... And I'm all outta drugs to sell!" -The Cuban Druglord to Colin Cole and Adrian Jensen "Now we're back to where we started, Colin Cole, and... The tables have turned!" -The Cuban Druglord, pointing his weapon at Colin About The Cuban Druglord is one of Colin Cole's greatest enemies, and is very ruthless. He prefers to work behind the scenes and holds a grudge against Colin Cole. Later in his life, he created a cloning device, so that he could create an army and take over the world. His name has never been released to the public Timeline Pre-Maverick life Nothing is known about the Cuban Druglord's early life, but from his appearances in the films, it has been speculated that he grew up in Cuba from a rich family. As his drug dealing business grew, he became extremely rich. He wasn't afraid to kill a few people to get his way, and quickly became infamous. He eventually moved to a mansion in the German Alps, where he would first encounter Colin Cole. Episode 1: American Hero "There's the Cuban Druglord. Let's take him out." ''-Colin Cole The Druglord was not aware of Colin's presence at his facility, and was sunbathing in a chair as Colin slaughtered his guards. Even as Colin took aim, the druglord was oblivious to the fact that a gun was pointed at him. He was shot by Colin, and fell unconscious. Colin Cole investigated the Cuban Druglord's seemingly lifeless body, and assumed that he was dead. Episode 1: American Hero to Episode 8: Exodus When he woke up, the Cuban Druglord found that all of his allies were dead, and that his entire operation had fallen to pieces. However, this did not depress the druglord, who quickly grew hungry for revenge. It is likely that he restarted his drug-dealing business to make money to fund his master plan. As the Cuban Druglord made money and continued setting up the perfect plan for revenge, he also became very power-hungry. So power hungry, in fact, that he planned to take over the world using a clone army. Making a cloning machine proved to be a difficult task, and the Cuban Druglord soon contacted Travis Tuckins, who he apprenticed. As they built his cloning machine, he probably worked with Adolf Gunter, Bradshaw O'Rourke,Tumblewheeze Hucklethorn, and Corporal Toast. As the cloning machine was perfected, some Hucklethorns probably served as test subjects. At some point, Bradshaw O'Rourke was cloned, and Adolf Gunter may have been cloned as well, although this is unconfirmed. Eventually, after funding and assisting many people who fought against Colin Cole, his plan was complete. Episode 8: Exodus ''"Yes... It was me!" -The Cuban Druglord When he was ready to exact his revenge on Colin Cole, he sent a small army of Hucklethorns (whether they were cloned Hucklethorns or not is never stated, although their diversity in appearance suggests that they were not cloned) to attack Oorah Jackson's farm, where Colin Cole and Oorah Jackson were. Colin and Oorah successfully defended against the attack with the help of former Tuckins insider Adrian Jensen. Bradshaw O'Rourke and Tumblewheeze Hucklethorn were also slain in the battle. Later that day, the Cuban Druglord and Travis Tuckins set up a trap for Colin Cole and his team, using the cloning device as bait. Once Colin and his team were inside the cloning compound, the druglord sent his large army of Cuban Mercenaries in to get his revenge. However, Colin and Adrian left the compound just before the mercenaries arrived to search for Tuckins and his master. At this point, the Cuban druglord had been overseeing the attack, but was aware of his being hunted before Colin Cole found him. Having virtually given up on his plan to make a clone army, The Cuban Druglord killed Adrian Jensen and engaged in a fistfight with Colin Cole. Eventually, he gained the upper hand and had Colin at gunpoint. In his moment of victory, however, Travis Tuckins, who he believed to be an ally, appeared. Tuckins charged the Druglord, knocking him to the ground. It was then that Tuckins shot the Druglord with a Colt .45 pistol with perfect accuracy and an armor piercing bullet, killing him. The Druglord had one final act of terror to perform; in the confusion as Tuckins knocked him to the ground, the Druglord had rattled off a single bullet into Colin Cole's torso, wounding him. Personality and traits From his appearances in the films, it can be deduced that the Cuban Druglord is intelligent, being able to to make elaborate plans. In addition, was the mastermind behind the cloning device, although it is not explained if he himself created the device. He is ruthless and holds intense grudges against people who wrong him, namely Colin Cole. He views Colin Cole as his arch-enemy, and was one of the largest threats Colin ever encountered. He was seen as being very distant and had no friends. Appearances The Cuban Druglord, despite being active and present behind the scenes during much of the first season of the Main Series, only appears in 2 episodes. Those are listed here: * Episode 1: American Hero * Episode 8: Exodus He serves as the main antagonist of both of these episodes. Gallery Cuban drugs.JPG Colin Cuban.JPG Cuba.JPG Trivia * Out of all of the villains Colin Cole has faced, the Cuban Druglord came the closest to killing him. In fact, Colin nearly died. Coming in a close second is Gruber, who also caused great damage to Colin Cole. * Season 1 of the Main Series is book-ended with the Cuban Druglord. He is the first villain we see Colin Cole go up against, and the last one. * Despite being such an important character, the Cuban Druglord is never given a real name. * He was played by 2 different actors. This is the first and only time a character has been recast in all of Colin Cole